My Thoughts On You
by Hotaru no Hoshi
Summary: Being alone with the person you love can sometimes steer your heart to desires you never even imagined you had. JelLu/Jellal x Lucy one-shot.


_**My Thoughts On You. **_

Whoa, heck. Cheers to my first story. It's only a Jellal x Lucy one shot though. But I was so eager to get a story up. Even if it was only a drabble. I'm currently working on another Jellal x Lucy fanfic, but I plan on making it a long running fic.

I hope to get the first chapter up soon.

Anyway, enough about me, I hope you enjoy a sneak peek at my writing style!

* * *

"Please stop being so attractive."

"Would you like it if I just shaved my face off then?"

"No," I gritted my teeth and let out a grumble under my breath. "It's just. . I don't think you realise how embarrassing it is to lose my composure in front of the person I want to look the coolest in front of. . The most mature and dignified in front of. I like to think that every chance we have together, this time 'round, I'll definitely show her my cool and charismatic side, only for my built up confidence to crumble within seconds after taking a look at you." I continued.

"Not to mention how your smile affects every living organism within my body, making my heart flutter as if I just achieved the greatest goal one could ever accomplish." Concluding, I took note of everything I had worded out and mentally took it all back. I was certain that my face was masked in red all the way to the tips of my ears. I could feel the heat tingling on my skin.

I was so sure that Lucy could hear the thumping of my heart. The uncontrollable rhythmic beats was the start of their own anxious song as I awaited for her reply.

"And I don't think you realize how draining it is to keep up a constant facade in front of the person who so easily ensnared your heart. . I don't want to appear like the ditzy, dazed blonde I am when in front of the person who sends my heart flying to cloud 9 whenever our eyes lock. Even if it's just for a moment." Her reply was followed by a crimson red that flushed over cheeks. Now we were matching.

_'Cute' _was my mind's immediate response.

The urge to reach out and pull Lucy into a gentle embrace has been building up lately, and I felt that if she continued and said anything more, my self-control would snap in an instant. And my effort would have been all for nothing. But the mere thought of caging her fragile body within my arms was overwhelming. I didn't dare search the depths of my heart's desires, thinking about 'what ifs' and the possibility of the two so us sharing a kiss of which I imagined to taste like chocolate coated strawberries.

Thinking about it now, I hadn't noticed how my thoughts drifted to the forbidden as my eyes fell upon her soft, pink lips. I swallowed down a gulp, as if a large object had been lodged in my throat, making my adam's apple dance up and down.

I knew that if I continued to stare, I would find myself deeper and deeper in my desires. Who knows what I would find at the end. I sure as heck didn't want to be stuck in this predicament any longer, but my body wouldn't respond to my mind's orders. I couldn't draw my eye's attention away and I quickly grew worried for not only my myself, but for Lucy too.

She took cognizance of the slow rise and fall of my adam's apple and queried, "Jellal? Has what I said made things awkward?"

All senses other than sight had shut of completely. My eyes merely followed the movement of her lips, slowly replaying the way her lips pressed together when pronouncing words, how her teeth would peek out from within it's cavern then retreating when her lips closed. I etched the image of her lips in my mind. There was no fooling myself, they were so entrancing.

I flinched when I saw Lucy take a step toward me. I could faintly hear my name being called. "Jellal!" She started. Lucy's voice rang throughout my eyes, but it took a shake and a few more calls before I really came back to my senses.

I blinked and found Lucy a lot closer to me than before. The distance between us wasn't what you'd describe as "great." I took note of how her small, fine hands rested on my shoulders after shaking me back to reality.

I didn't notice how my hands rose and rested against her hips. Just like how I didn't notice the change in my breathing. It had become ragged.

Lucy, on the other hand did. She gasped at the unexpectedly bold move. Her grip on my shoulders loosened as she nervously bit her lip and averted her gaze elsewhere.

She didn't resist, and this only fueled my desires more.

My self-control was flying out the window and is already far beyond my reach.

_'More, more. I want to feel her more.' _My heart yearned for her touch as it also yearned to touch.

My patience wearing thin, I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and pulled her into my long awaited embrace.

For so long now, I've waited to press our bodies together like this. I wanted my body to feel hers, and remember every curve, groove and shape of her.

Reciprocating my hug, her arms lifted from and moved under my shoulders. Her hands now placed on my shoulder blades. She nuzzled into my chest, right at the center of my heart.

We stayed like this in silence for a few moments. Then with a soft voice, the momentary silence was broken.

"Your warmth, Jellal, I want to remember it forever. ." Lucy whispered.

I could feel my heart skip a beat. Maybe even try and call up my throat. I didn't know how to respond. The words just wouldn't come.

In a panic, I moved a hand up to her golden locks, and sifted my fingers through her soft strands.

She leaned into my touch, her eyes fluttered as she stole a glance at me through her long lashes.

She lifted her chin up just slightly, teasing me once again with the sight of her lips.

Tugging her in closer with the hand left on her waist and sliding my other palm down to her cheek, slowly, I leaned down and hesitated before placing my lips against Lucy's.

They really were as soft as I imagined. Maybe even softer.

I pressed harder against her lips, refusing to pull away so soon.

The vibration of her voice tickled against my lips as a small whimper escaped from her lips.

Really, she was going to be the death of me.

Reluctantly pulling myself away from her, I brought my nose down to hers, and nuzzled them together. Afterwards, I rested my forehead against hers, staring deep into her sweet, chocolate coloured eyes.

"And your heart, Lucy, I want it to be mine, and only mine forever."


End file.
